carbonfandomcom-20200214-history
Antarctica
Antarctica, nicknamed "The New World" only semi-ironically was a land of opportunity for many living in the crowded and polluted world post-fall. Where the vast majority of the world was crowded, polluted, and filthy, the newly uncovered Antarctica acted as a shining beacon for many. While much of the snow and the ice was melted by 2078, the continent was still cold for the vast majority of the year, which led to farming being a very difficult (but necessary) practice. As such, the only crops which really had much success in growing were potatoes, wild berries and aquatic plants - together, these three staples make up the vast majority of the diet of Antarctic settles, often supplemented with small amounts mutton and chicken - the only two farm animals which seem to cope well to the climate. History The first settlers began to arrive in Antarctica as early as 2055. While the antarctic treaty outlined that no country may lay claim to the continent, there was a loophole in that nothing was stopping individuals going there independent from their nation. Thus began a sort of pioneer culture. By then, the sea levels had already begun rising - exposing some areas of the Antarctic continent. The early colonists were hardy, but the local biosphere was decimated as they struggled to survive in such inhospitable conditions - these early colonists being directly responsible for the extinction of the Adélie penguin and the Macaroni penguin in the wild. In addition, the surrounding seas were highly polluted through various oil-spills and various waste from the colonists. The next wave of colonization came in the years 2070 and 2071, tremendously increasing the population from a mere 14,000 to almost half a million people. With the second wave of colonists bringing animals with the that would swiftly become a regular sight on the tundra - sheep and chickens. This did not damage the biosphere as much as expected, as these creatures filled a niche in which nothing had yet filled - grazing on the tussock grasses that had spread all over the continent with the melting of the ice. Much like early America, the first and second waves of colonists rapidly developed a new cultural identity. The vast majority of colonists were from Australia, South Africa or Southern America, and yet despite this, the vast majority shed their former label and became "Antarcticans". This proved especially difficult for La Union Nacional, when in 2109 they wished to violate the Antarctic Treaty and expand into the freezing continent. Several refugees, namely those from South Africa and Australia set up large colonies independent of the "natives", and once they were large enough simply allied themselves with the Western Federation. Due to this, rather ironically, the largest Western Federation presence (through alliances at least) is located in Antarctica. Outside of a few limited exceptions that were brought to the "New World" by colonists, there are no trees on the entire continent. As such, the largest specimens of wild flora are actually bushes, and in some cases large lichens. The same can be same for animals, as the largest animals on the continent (Not including humans) are the sheep that the colonists brought with them. The continent in general, outside of the regions claimed by the world powers, still operate with a very colonial mentality. Sealing and whaling (The few whales that remain, at least) are stable occupations for the various colonists, while explorers who chart and map the southern most portions of the continent are still highly regarded. With the cost of transporting fossil fuels from the northern hemisphere to the South Pole being astronomical, almost all power is generated through wind power. In the present day, the population of Antarctica is mostly unknown, as many of the smaller colonies have little, if any, contact with the outside world. However, it is estimated that at least two million people live on the continent. The Bastion of Nature Category:Nations